Thank You
by Ceikaiyia Cheeks
Summary: After all the events that took place for the Royal Family, Merida wants to pay a short visit to a certain person.


It's been a week since the tragic events that happen to the Royal Family of DunBroch and everything is slowly going back to normal with a little help of change. Elinor was taking it an easy after her whole transformation from a bear. It took a lot of energy out of her but she still continue ruling the kingdom and ease off the lessons with Merida fer a little while. Fergus, still practicing swordfighting with his men. Even though Mor'du is gone, Fergus still wants to be ready for what is out there that will threaten his family and kingdom. The triplets, Harris, Hubert, and Hamish are still causing trouble for Maudie, their maid, and the rest of the maids and always eating pies that they stole and Merida is just heading back from a day of shooting arrows in the forest with her trusty horse, Angus. "Come on Angus! Ha!" Merida said as she snap the reigns on Angus. Angus rode faster throughout the forest. As Angus was about to head home, Merida suddenly stop him."Wait Angus! There's someone I want to visit" Merida then look around and saw where she wanted to go "Come on this way! Ha" Merida shouted as she turn Angus towards to that direction.

* * *

Merida and Angus then came to an old cottage. _'It still here? I thought it blew up in the blast! _Merida thought to herself as she got off Angus. "It's fine Angus. Just wait here" Merida said trying to make Angus less worry. Merida then walk up to the door and walk right inside. "witch?" Merida ask cautiously as she look around the house."Oh! Well hello princess!" Merida quickly turn around to see a small figure. It was no other than the witch. "So what brings ye back here to my crummy home" The witch said kinda surprise to see Merida again."Umm well. I want to tell ye something. Ye se-" Merida stammer but was quickly interrupted "Save it I know what ye are going to say" the witch said as she put a hand up."Ye do?" Merida ask in amazement. She couldn't believe of what the witch thought she was going to say or at least that's what she think. "Aye. Ye want another spell don't ye? I thought ye already learn yer lesson" the witch said as she put a hand on her forehead. "Oh no it's not about that!" Merida said as she try to find what she was going to say "Then what is it then?" the witch said getting impatiently. "Well I wanted to say..." Merida began but trail off on her words "Well? Spill it out lass! What is it?!" the witch said now impatiently."I wanted to say..thank ye" Merida finally said as she look at the witch Wh-Wat was that?" the witch ask trying to process what Merida just said to her "Aye. If it wasn't fer ye, me and my mum would never been so closer. I remember when we didn't agree on anything nor listen to each other. Then one day during the games I broke the rules and announce that I was shooting fer my own hand! And I let those three arrows go, all hitting the bulleyes! My mum didn't approve of it so she took me into the castle and then we started yelling at each other. Finally reaching the climax, I slash the tapestry in anger. I knew how much work she put into the tapestry but I was so angry. She then took my bow and threw it into the fire and I ran out crying. My prize bow! But after I got the spell from ye and turn my mum into a bear, we began bonding again like when I was a wee lass. We protected each other and love each other. And when I thought it was too late fer my mum I remember what ye told me. _Fate be inside! Mend__ the bond_ _Torn by pride. _ After all that, it only took me to say I love ye and that was all it took fer my mum to come back to me once again! So thank ye witch. Yer really a good friend" Merida then bow in respect to the witch.

* * *

The witch was completely move by Merida's words."Ye know, no one has ever said that to me before Merida" the witch confessed "Ye! Ye actually call me by my name?!" Merida said in complete shock and confusion. The witch let out a chuckle and said "Aye. I guess I did" Suddenly, the house became less lighter and Merida and the witch both realize the sun was slowly going down. "Well it's getting late, I best be going now. Have a good day" Merida said as she turn to the door and started heading out "Ye too" the witch reply back as she also went to the door. She then suddenly realize something. "Oh! Merida!" the witch said as she reach around her neck. "Aye?" Merida said wondering what the witch wants now. The witch then threw her the necklace that she recieve during the exchange from her to Merida. As Merida caught it, her eyes widen knowning what it was."the necklace mother gave me but I thought ye wanted it. Saying it was valueable" Merida gasp out as she look directly at the necklace. "Aye keep it and besides, I believe it has more importance to ye now right?" The witch said softly to Merida. Merida then began to cry a little. She didn't want to look like a fool in front of the witch. She quickly wipe away her tears,even though some continue rolling down her face, she regain her posture as she look up at the witch and put the necklace around her neck "Right!" The witch close her eyes and did a small grin"Okay now see I'll see ye soon..friend" She then open her eyes just in time to watch Merida smile at her when she call her a friend. Suddenly, the witch and her house disappear from Merida's sight. "crazy old hag" Merida giggle through her tears. She then got on Angus and rode back to her she will get to see the witch again.

* * *

**So guys what do you think? Let me know through your reviews.**


End file.
